As integrated circuits (ICs) become more complex, their usefulness may be limited by the number of inputs or outputs (I/O) provided by the IC. Such inputs or outputs may be needed to interconnect a particular IC to one or more other integrated circuits, such as to build a multiple IC system. IC inputs or outputs typically involve use of bonding pads to which respective wires or other connectors are bonded. Such I/O pads are typically located on a top surface of the IC, and are usually distributed about the rectangular periphery of the IC.